


baptized by fire (born in the ashes of our love)

by GalPalUniverse



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Vaping, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalPalUniverse/pseuds/GalPalUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so easily fooled, Strife considered his options. The worst that could happen was him being dragged into the cloud of smoke, but he was already sort of in that and...fuck it. He was already this far into it, might as well humour Alex. Heading towards him, he didn’t expect to be pulled into Parvis's lap, going a bit red and squirming, trying to situate himself in a way where he could have at least some semblance of modesty.</p><p>(AKA, Will regrets his life choices and has the legs to wear a skirt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baptized by fire (born in the ashes of our love)

Sometimes, Will regretted his life choices. Like now, for example. He was home alone with his grungy asshole of a boyfriend, and had been planning on finishing up some last minute homework before the movie watching and making out began. However, his boyfriend had refused to shave, had accumulated enough scruff to turn his skin red and raw. Normally, he'd be all for that, but his parents were going to be back sometime in the next few days, and the fewer marks, the better. Will didn't need them thinking that he had furthered his 'rebellious phase' by having sex. It was bad enough that he had already been convinced to drink some whiskey, and-

Lord Almighty, what was Parvis up to now?

"You know, you look pretty hot in that tight little skirt, but I bet it'd look better on your bedroom floor." Alex hummed in a mock contemplative tone, resting a too warm hand on Will's bare thigh, causing the taller boy to flush. Fretting and worrying his bottom lip in his teeth, he adjusted his stockings and his skirt, trying to get Parv's hand to a more appropriate part of his leg. Once that was settled, he turned his attention to the comment, brow furrowing as his outrage became apparent.

"Alex!" He scolded, seeming scandalized, pink blush high on his cheeks. "You're here so I can help you with your work and so we can watch movies, n-not so you can just...say things like that!" 

"What, is there a problem with telling my pretty boyfriend how much I'd like to see him beneath me, in bed?" The brunette retorted, permanent smirk settling into place.

"Parvis! God, you've become even more of an ass ever since you started vaping."

"Oi! Vaping is cool, alright Strifeykins? Just cause you don't get it doesn't make it any less sweet."

A derisive snort escaped Will without his consent and he went with it, adding in an exaggerated eye roll for dramatic effect. "See you're saying that now, but the first time you tried vaping you choked on your own spit and spent an hour in the bathroom, trying not to throw up."

"T-that doesn't make it any less awesome, though! It makes me look badass, and it's just the new thing, y'know? Everyone's doing it!"

"I hardly think Ross, Trott, and Smiffy constitute as 'everyone', never mind people to take after to be seen as 'cool'. They're total stoners, Parvis. Don't get me wrong- they're good people, but part of their whole thing is being dicks who overuse drugs." Shaking his head, a fond smile managed to wriggle its way on to his features and he sprawled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You, on the other hand, are going to cut yourself on all your attempted edge, if you aren't careful. You're a giant dork and a huge weeb, not a ménage a trois of tomfoolery."

That smart ass remark earned him a muffled chuckle and the familiar click of a lighter. Confused, Strife propped himself up on his elbows, looking over at his boyfriend and paling at the sight. Parvis had a joint in his mouth and had just lit it, custom lighter (Will's Christmas gift to him) getting tucked neatly into the pocket of his leather jacket and smoke starting to fill the room. 

"Shit! What the fuck are you thinking, Alex?" The blonde shouted, pushing himself off the bed to rush over to the windows, lifting the latches and leaving them all wide open before he fumbled for a can of Febreze, regrettably only having the mango variety to deal with what was sure to be a rather persistent stench. The smell of weed could never really be scrubbed out of cotton, he'd learned.

Taking a long drag, the brunette just shot a shit eating grin at his boyfriend in response, blowing a smoke ring in his general direction. Will coughed and frantically waved away the smoke, eyes tearing up and feeling rather itchy. 

"Relax, Will. It's not gonna kill you or anything, and hey! Might get that stick out of your ass so something else can be crammed up there." Parvis teased, clearly enjoying himself and enjoying how he made his pretty little boyfriend flustered. Seeing those perfectly manicured nails tugging at the short skirt, and his plump bottom lip caught in his teeth? God, that was exactly what got him going, but he wasn't going to push his luck. "C'mere, babe?" 

Not so easily fooled, Strife considered his options. The worst that could happen was him being dragged into the cloud of smoke, but he was already sort of in that and...fuck it. He was already this far into it, might as well humour Alex. Heading towards him, he didn’t expect to be pulled into Parvis's lap, going a bit red and squirming, trying to situate himself in a way where he could have at least some semblance of modesty. 

"I-I..." He began, giving up when Alex leant up, tongue feeling like lead in his mouth.

"I wanna try something, Strife. Do you trust me?" The brunette asked, joint still in his hand. All Will could do was nod helplessly, watching his boyfriend take another drag, take another puff of weed and...

 _Oh._

Parvis was kissing him, opened mouthed, and he really hadn’t expected that. He gasped a little bit in shock, smoke trailed coming from his lips and some getting into his lungs, sending him into a coughing fit. His eyes filled with tears and he saw Alex's concern, but he shook it off, coughing into his hand until he remembered how to breathe.

"... ** _more_**." Will insisted, bleary eyed and with a raw voice, clearly determined to try this. The term 'shotgunning' came to mind, but it left quick as a flash when it happened again. Being prepared for it improved the experience tremendously, the kissing barely more than a joining of mouths and the sharing of breath, lips pressed firm against each other as Will allowed smoke to trickle down his throat. It lasted for a long time, both of them hovering there, just breathing, long after the smoke was gone. Parv's hand was back on his thigh, he noticed, fingers splayed possessively and the hand feeling like it was burning through his skirt, through his skin and branding his very soul.

Of course that's the moment that Alex decided to drop his asshole act, pressing a kiss to Will's temple and then brushing his nose over his aggravatingly perfect hair, humming contently. 

"Is this good?" He murmured, hand flexing and putting more pressure on Will's leg, grounding him. "Anything you want, Strife."

It was a struggle to reply, a chore to have to think through the haze that's begun to settle over him, a blissed out giggle escaping him as he smiles sheepishly at Parvis, seeming a bit shy. "More? I want..." Making an irritated sound as his inability to articulate his thoughts, Will just climbed into Alex's lap. His knees settled on either side of him, his current position meaning that he was barely brushing against Parvis's actual lap. It's more or less a tease and the farthest they've gone, his boyfriend's hand having naturally slipped under his skirt because of how he had moved. 

Parv’s hand slid up even higher, brushing passed the top of the stockings Will was wearing, stopping just below the hem of his underwear. It was almost scandalous, and he playfully crept a few fingers up to run along the seam of the panties his pretty boyfriend was wearing. Looking up through his lashes, he waited for a reaction, holding his breath.

“Is this good?” He rasped, voice barely audible as he leaned up slightly, trying for a kiss. Will allowed it, briefly, and Parv couldn’t help but smile as he kissed his beautiful boyfriend. He was so in love that it barely registered in his mind when they stopped kissing, only snapping back into reality when a manicured hand was suddenly on his chest, pushing him down to lay on the plush pillows that the bed possessed. 

Will grinned at him, all teeth and seeming ferocious, the glint in his eyes something new and mischievous. Fumbling for the still burning joint, he snatched it from Parv’s free hand, putting it between his lips and then leaning down, hands braced on either side of the brunette, just as his knees are. Sinking down so he was balanced on his elbows, he smirked at Parvis, taking a drag and then holding the smoke in, putting the joint aside again and sealing their mouths together. 

It was hot and heavy, both boys panting into the other’s mouth, practically moaning from how good everything felt. Will felt hot all over, not voicing any protests when Parvis grabbed his panty clad ass. Instead, he let out a whine and tucked his face into the crook of Parv’s neck, breathing hard. He needed a break, head clouded from the smoke in the room and the intoxicating feeling of having his boyfriend so close.

“I... _god_.” He whimpered, at a loss for words.

“Same.” Parv echoed, smiling a bit, though his voice seemed a bit distant. 

“Remind me to do this again…? This was…” Will flushed again, though he was red all over, so it was hard to notice. “This was nice. It is nice, because I know you still have another one of those...marijuana cigarettes left.” 

Raucous laughter could be heard from Parvis and the blond flushed, sitting back on his heels. “What?!”

“You...you c-called it a fucking marijuana cigarette! Who the fuck does that?”

“It’s not my fault that I don’t know what they’re called! And stop yelling- it’s not nice. I just wanna...don’t be mean.” Huffing, Will rolled on to his side and curled close to his boyfriend, nuzzling him. 

“Oh, you’re really out of it, aren’t you?” Parv didn’t expect an answer, just petting Will’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead to see a grin appear, threatening to split his boyfriend’s face in half. “I love you, Strifeykins.”

“Love you too, Alex. Now c’mon! We gotta curl up and watch Grease! It’s your turn to grab the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> No sex happens after this, I'm afraid- the boys are far too smol. However, there is some sin, and I apologize to everyone for it. And ending of this is weak, but I tried. 
> 
> This work was inspired by something that tumblr user parvill told me about. Check them out! They're pretty great (and they don't bite, I promise!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at http://galpaluniverse.tumblr.com, but pls, don't tell anyone of my sin.


End file.
